Applebloom's Intelligence!
by AerasZ
Summary: Applebloom and friends take a test to see how smart they are. When one crusader does better than the rest, that crusader is forced to move away from Ponyville for a really long time. Rated T just in case. I don't know what I'll add in.
1. The Calm before the Storm

"Applejack, do I have tooooo?" Applebloom complained to her older sister. "I already know how smart I am, do I have to take a test? What if I'm really dumb? What if I'm really smart? What if -"

"You'll do fine sugar-cube. I promise. Think about this way: what if you get your cutie mark for test taking?" Applejack said trying to comfort her sister. "I'll bet they'd let your friends take the test too, if y'all asked.

"Well when you put it that way... What are we waiting for?!" Applebloom yelled excitedly and ran out the the door to find her friends. "So Applejack, what happens if I do good on the test? Will I have to leave? Will I be banished from Ponyville if I don't do good?"

"Well," Applejack replied, thinking deeply of what might happen. "I honestly don't know lil' sis. But if I were you, I wouldn't be so worried. It's not like your life depends on it, now does it?"

"Well, no. But wait! It does, especially if it means gettin' my cutie mark!" Applebloom cried out in response. "Either way, let's go get Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell."

And so, the Apple sisters were off, first stopping by Rarity's to find Sweetie Bell. After a long time explaining why they needed Sweetie Bell, they finally got to leave and go find Scootaloo. But that was the problem: nopony knew where Scootaloo WAS!

"I don't have a single clue as to where we could find her! Do you think she's gone missing again? Oh, oh! Maybe she's hanging out with Rainbow Dash!" said Sweetie Bell. Applebloom replied, "You're right. Applejack, can you help us find Rainbow Dash? Sweetie thinks that Scootaloo is with her."

"I've got an idea where Dashie might be." Applejack said in response. "She's probably sitting on a cloud like how she always is. Or she might actually be doin' something with Scootaloo fer' once." Applebloom replied, "Maybe they're playing in our clubhouse! Scootaloo ALWAYS tries to drag her there. Maybe Scootaloo actually got her inside the clubhouse this time! Come on Sweetie Bell, let's go!"

And so Applebloom and Sweetie Bell rushed off ahead, leaving Applejack in the dust. Metaphorically that is, seeing as they were running in the grass. Once the fillies got to the clubhouse, they found out that their predictions were right. Rainbow Dash was sitting inside the clubhouse playing 'Go Fish' with Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo! We found you!" Applebloom and Sweetie Bell cried in unison. "Come on, we gotta take a test to get our cutie marks! Cutie Mark Crusader Test Takers!" yelled Applebloom.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down girls." Rainbow Dash said to the young fillies. "Now explain to... uh... Scootaloo here why you so urgently need to rush off with her. I was just about to win - I MEAN draw another card. He he..."

So Applejack, who had finally caught up with the girls, started first. She explained how Applebloom was required to take a test to test her intelligence. Then she went on to how she convinced Applebloom to go, when they met up with Sweetie Bell, and now here they are, looking for Scootaloo.

"Okay. Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's go take a test!" shouted Scootaloo, as she rushed out the door with the others. After a moment or two, all three of them came back in and Sweetie Bell was the first one to speak. "Um, Applejack?"

"Yes, sugar-cube?"

"Where do we go to take this test?"

"I was waitin' for you to ask that. I'm surprised with y'alls eagerness, seeing how hesitant Applebloom was earlier."

"Well?! Where do we go?"

"Alright, alright. Just follow me, all three of ya's."

"Wait for me!" Rainbow Dash said. "I wanna come along and see their results. Where's this at? Their school?"

Applejack replied "Of course it is Dashie. Girls, we're going to the school, Ms. Cheerilie and her new assistant, Dave, are going to give y'all the test."

So all 5 of them, the two mares, and the three young fillies traveled to the school. The most excitedly, surprisingly, was Scootaloo. She acted just as Rainbow Dash did. Confident. Or maybe bit too overconfident.


	2. The Extensive Test

"Okay girls, here is the test. You will be given this book, and all the answers to the test are in this book. You just have to find them." said Ms. Cheerilie as she pulled out three gigantic books.

"Applebloom! You never said anything about having to read!" Scootaloo whispered to Applebloom. "But then again, Ms. Cheerilie said all the answers are in the book, so it shouldn't be that hard right?"

Applebloom had realized that as quickly as Scootaloo had."You're right! Sweetie Bell! Didja' hear that? Scootaloo found -"

"Girls!" called out Dave, Ms. Cheerilie's assistant. "You need to be quiet. Ms. Cheerilie will be passing out the books and test packets now."

Scootaloo picked up her head quicker than Rainbow Dash could fly. "PACKETS? Do you mean that there is going to be a ton of questions?"

Sweetie Bell spoke next. "Awwwwwww... Well maybe we could get our cutie marks for patience?"

"GIRLS. BE. QUIET. NOW." yelled Dave from the back of the room.

"Yes Mr. Dave." The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison. Ms. Cheerilie began to pass out the packets and the books. All three young fillies stared at the book. To young ponies like them, the book seemed like it was a million pages long. Of course, it was only about 100 pages long. Then the packets came. "This doesn't look so hard" said Scootaloo as she opened the packet. "Yeah!" agreed Applebloom!

And so the girls started to take their test. Scootaloo, being Scootaloo, fell asleep during the test and laid her face in the crack of the book. Sweetie and Applebloom did their best to not zone out. Applebloom peered over at Sweetie's paper, and saw that she had answered NONE of the questions. Applebloom, unknowingly, had answered a lot of them. Sweetie Bell had noticed Applebloom looking over at her paper, so she decided to look at Applebloom's. Sweetie stared at Applebloom's paper, jaw dropped and a bewildered look on her face.

"How did you do that?" whispered Sweetie Bell.

"I don't know! I just... did!" replied Applebloom.

"I don't get it. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does! Here, just look at... uhm... ah ha! Page 27, ya see?"

"No!"

"How could you not? It's super obvious! It's literally RIGHT HERE!"

"I DON'T SEE IT!" Sweetie Bell said quite loudly. Mr. Dave picked his head up and his dark, purple eyes locked onto Sweetie. "You, there. White coat, purple-ish mane. Get up and move back here by me. If I catch you talking again, your test will be an immediate failure."

Sweetie Bell instantly jumped out of her chair, and sprinted over to the desk by Dave. She thought about what Applebloom said, saying it was right in her face. _Maybe Applebloom is just smarter than me?_ Sweetie Bell thought to herself.

1 HOUR LATER...

"Finally. S'bout time all three of y'all got out of there. Dashie and I got mighty bored waitin' outside. Hey, where's Scootaloo?" Applejack said as two of the three fillies walked out of the schoolhouse.

"She's still inside, big sis. She fell asleep at the beginning of the test, and I'll bet Mr. Dave's just wakin' her up!" replid Applebloom.

"Applejack will you take me home? That test tired me out, and I wanna lay down in my bed." said Sweetie Bell with a complaining tone. Applejack slightly lowered the innermost part of her eyebrows and stared at Sweetie. "Fine, I'll wait for Scootaloo," Sweetie Bell said with a frown on her face.

"WAKE UP, YOU SILLY FUSCHIA-MANED FILLY!" yelled a loud booming voice from inside the schoolhouse. The voice could only be Dave, and the 'fuschia-maned filly' could only be Scootaloo. So it was put together that Dave had yelled at Scootaloo to wake her up.

Scootaloo jumped and ran straight out the door, crashing into Rainbow Dash, who was coming in to check on Scootaloo.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash! I... I... uh..."

"It's okay kid. I'll bet that test was sooooooooooo boring" Rainbow Dash replied, exaggerating 'so' a bit too much.

"It sure was! I think I fell asleep at the beginning!"

"That a girl! Heh heh... Yeah..."

So all five of the ponies walked home, all very excited to see the results of the test. A few were extremely curious. One more curious than the others. That one - was Sweetie Bell.

_How? I honestly don't get it! How did Applebloom actually manage to do that test? How did she find the answers in that gigantic collection of dusty pages? Ms. Cheerilie said the answers were in the book, but I didn't see ANY answers! Well, I'll find out just how smart she really is when we get our results. I dread the day._


End file.
